Heroes For Hire
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: [Mystic Force] Set in Code Breakers. What were Chip and Vida really doing when the others were studying incantations? [oneshot]


Heroes for Hire

Disclaimer: We both know that I don't own Power Rangers

-

"So what's your plan?" asked Chip. Vida smiled knowingly. "Oh c'mon just tell me!"

"We'll start a stall," she said simply. "Heros for Hire. To the Art shop!"

"Art? Art? ART! What does getting more codes have to do with Art?" said Chip, incredulous, deciding to omit the fact that whenever he was near paint a big mess would occur.

"No you're not doing anything," replied Vida. "Especially the last time when we were making a card for Madison. My mum nearly killed me after you made a mess out of my room."

"Well... It wasn't that bad..."

"The stains are still in the carpet," she said, glaring at him.

"Whatever..."

-

"What are we doing here anyway?" asked Chip, puzzled. Vida had still not told him why they were in the shop. She was running about the store, looking for something. Already in her arms were a few bottles of paint.

"Looking for stuff," answered the Pink Mystic Ranger. She was unravelling a roll of canvas, measuring it against Chip. Then shaking her head, she rolled it back and tried another roll of cloth.

Rolling his eyes, Chip said, "Specifically what kinda stuff?" Vida had unravelled another piece of cloth. Then nodded her head and proceeded to the counter.

"Chip?" she called sweetly, her hand outstretched. "Do you have any cash now?"

"Vida... You already owe me $21.34," sighed Chip. "No...no... Not _that _look..." Punkish as she was, Vida could do a wonderful puppy eyes pleading expression that always managed to win Chip over. No matter what the situation was. "Fine, this is the last time." He forked over the money.

"Thanks Chip." She grabbed the money and passed it to the cashier. SHe then grabbed her stuff, took Chip's hand and went out of the stall.

-

"You are not allowed to touch anything," ordered Vida, wary of the inevitable mess.

"Seriously. You still haven't told me what this has to do with getting more spell codes!" Chip cried.

"Ok, she said to get spell codes we have to do heroic deeds right?" Chip nodded. "Well... We'll just set up a stall called 'Heroes for Hire', and..." She opened a can of paint and dipped her brush into it.

"After a few customers, we would get more spell codes!" finished Chip, excitedly. Too excitedly that he stood up, knocking over the chair he was standing on, which fell over, knocked the paint can over. And... made a big mess on the floor. "Oops..."

"Chip!" shouted Vida, enraged.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" pleaded Chip, cowering. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He took a wad of tissue paper and tried soaking the paint up, making a bigger mess.

"You dolt!" A mischevious grin flashed across her face and she emptied half a can of red paint over the Yellow Ranger.

"Hey!" He grabbed the can out of Vida's hand and poured, or tried to pour, the rest onto her. He missed. So on top of the mess of blue paint came the red paint.

"Oh you did not just try to do that..."

-

A half hour and five cans later, the two Rangers were covered in paint of all sorts of different colors. "Truce? Truce? Truce?" asked Chip, waving his hands in surrender. "No more... No more..."

"Sure? Why not?" replied Vida, from her hiding place.

"Great..." Chip walked out from his hiding place. "Great." That was when Vida struck, pouncing on the unsuspecting Ranger, she pushed him down on the ground. "Hey!" The paint fight soon began a rolling one. Their shirts getting drenched in more paint.

Soon Chip, surprisingly, got Vida pinned. Inches away from each other, Chip squirmed. Recalling stories he read, everytime characters were in these kinda of situations they would kiss. Go with the flow, I guess...

They kissed. Less than a split second later, they pulled apart and Chip quickly stood up, followed by Vida. "Yuck!" both of them said at the same time.

"That never happened," said Vida.

Chip nodded. "Let's work on the banner."

"Right."

-

Was watching Code Breakers when I thought of this...

Blackie Frogz


End file.
